Primer compositions are well known in the art and are widely used in the manufacture of automobiles and trucks as shown in Simon U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,090 issued Nov. 4, 1980. In recent years, to meet the increasingly demanding regulations to reduce emissions or VOC content of automotive coatings, high-solids liquid solvent borne primers have been developed that contain less solvents, but still have sprayable viscosities and can be applied with conventional equipment. For instance, high-solids polyester primers are shown in Ambrose et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,132 issued Aug. 13, 1985 and in Willey U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,141 issued Jun. 11, 1991. However, none of these compositions meet the current needs of modern automotive and truck manufacturing plants that are demanding yet even lower emissions, while also meeting today's performance requirements, such as the ability to be applied without modification in existing plant spray booths, and that have excellent physical properties such as corrosion resistance and a high level of adhesion to primed and unprimed metal substrates, primed and unprimed plastic substrates and provide a surface to which conventional topcoats will adhere.
It would be advantageous to have a high-solids solvent borne primer composition with this unique combination of properties.